


Never fall

by Lost_Star97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by Real Events, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star97/pseuds/Lost_Star97
Summary: A poem for Severus Snape and anyone else whom has ever feel lost and forgotten.





	Never fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd never shared one of my poetry pieces before now because of how personal they are. But there are so few poems here that I'm going to be brave for once in my life. So, here you go.

Eyes that seem too dark,

The windows to the night.

You try to close the shutters, wanting

To lock them tight

 

You can’t hide in the light

You can’t forget without the black

 

Lost so deep

in your cloak

Worn as if a second skin

 

Needing to be heard even if

Your family turns away

 

Why must nobody believe

The stains on your cheeks

The scars on your soul

 

Can the pain truly be guarded,

Sorrow deeply hidden,

Fear, anger, and doubt covered up

so well

 

Perhaps the world is blind

Perhaps your walls are too thick

Perhaps the crowd is too large

 

You press yourself deep

Gone in a land of words

Begging and pleading

To just disappear

 

I know how it feels

To wish to float away

How it feels to be a shade of gray

 

But shades of gray

Have texture too

 

Shades of gray

See the sun

 

Shades of gray

Need to breathe

Want to live

Desire to love

 

Don’t shutter yourself so

Tightly gone

 

Keep the key to the lock

Make your heart keep

Beating loud

 

Hold on to the light

Don’t go

Looking for Death

 

He’ll steal you

Away

Keep you

imprisoned

 

So far from the ones that matter

 

Broken and bleeding

Tears still falling

Voice never heard

 

Just turn your back

On them

Don’t give them

The power

 

Don’t let them

Find the key

 

Don’t believe the whispers

Speaking from the dark

 

Just find the hope

In my words

Keep standing there so tall

 

Let them come to you

Let them feel the fool

As you stand there proud

 

Because I will never

See you cowed


End file.
